


Spares

by Souless_Robot



Series: Spirit Gate [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Female Kaiba Seto, Fluff, Pre-Slash, Spirit Gate 05, Violetshipping, embarrassed Seto Kaiba, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/pseuds/Souless_Robot
Summary: Jo gets in a fight before school and ruins her uniform. She gets assistance from an unlikely source.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Spirit Gate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868632
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Spares

**Author's Note:**

> For Spirit Gate Round 5! The prompt was filthy! Have some cute fem puppyshipping because there isn't enough out there.

Jo looked down at her white school uniform shirt and grimaced. There was a long grey smudge that ran down the back of the uniform from where the mugger shoved her against the brick alley in an attempt to steal her school bag. Even if the school ignored her freshly split lip and bruised knuckles from where she’d taught the man the error of his ways, there was no way they wouldn’t say something about her clothes. It was too late to go home though her old man was there and she was closer to school anyways.

Maybe Yugi or tea would have a spare. The blonde sighed, yeah right. With a heavy heart, she trudged the rest of the way to school. 

She was in view of the classroom when there was a sharp tug on her arm. She whirled around instinctively raising an elbow to jab out at her attacker. She met open air. 

There was an unmistakable scoff, “You’re filthy.” Jo met the icy blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. Her long brown hair was tied tightly in a low ponytail by a blue ribbon. She looked pristine as usual. 

“I hadn’t noticed, rich girl.”

“Come on.” Jo tried to dig her heels in but Kaiba was taller and apparently stronger as she tugged her into the girl's restroom. The door swung shut with a click. 

“Take your shirt off.” 

Jo spluttered, “Excuse me?!”

Kaiba rolled her eyes as she reached into her bag and pulled out a carefully folded white button-up shirt. Jo’s eyes lit up. The white fabric hit her square in the face. It smelled like lilacs. 

“Thanks, Kaiba!” Jo didn’t waste a second unbuttoning and slipping off her shirt and exposing her black bra underneath. She glanced over at Kaiba who had her eyes covered. Her face was beet red. 

“What it’s not like it’s something you haven’t seen before, Kaiba.” 

Kaiba made a noise that was half choke, half screech. 

“Why do you even have this anyway?”

The other girl huffed and crossed her arms, “Sometimes I sleep at the office and have to come straight to school.”

“Yeah, but why give it to me?” 

Kaiba scoffed, “If you missed any more days you would be a menace to society when you graduated.”

Jo couldn’t fight the genuine smile that found its way onto her face, “Aww, I knew you cared.”


End file.
